Groundhog Day Disasters
by HyperTomboi429
Summary: When the groundhog sees his shadow, winter goes on longer than expected. But what if a hedgehog who forgot to take his medicine saw his shadow? CrackFic, rated K Plus for mention of drugs, flames excepted; I use them to burn characters I hate. Y U NO READ?


**OK, so some of you may be wondering why I'm **_**suddenly**_** on after a full month of no activity. Well, I got this extremely random idea the other day, and I **_**had**_** to post it. So please enjoy my failure of a CrackFic!**

**WARNING: Contains text talk, memes, 4th Wall breaking, dimension travel, plenty of references, slight Amy bashing, forgetting to take medicine, and brief mention of crack. You've been warned.**

* * *

Groundhog Day Disasters

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away..._

Picture a gorgeous land full of mountains and ancient ruins, where the sky is always clear, the grass always shimmers, and playful Chao frolic. A perfect image of springtime.

Now picture the exact **opposite** at 8:00 in the morning right after a blizzard. **That's** where today's screwed-up events begin.

Buried under the 10 feet of snow stands a two-story home; inside one room sits a plethora of machinery and computers. Another leads to a more comfortable setting, where a couch and a single bed stand.

Under the bed's sky-blue sheets rests a 12-year-old yellow-orange fox, his right ear occasionally twitching due to his dreams. Sprawled on the couch was a well-known 19-year-old hedgehog, his classic red-and-white sneakers tossed on the floor.

Then the hedgehog sprang up, wide-eyed and nearly panicking. Yet **another** fangirl-infested nightmare. Deciding more sleep wouldn't help, the blue furry stumbled into the kitchen with his shoes, opened the fridge, and munched on a leftover pizza slice for breakfast. 'Cause who doesn't **love** to begin the day right with stale junk-food?

As the tired Mobian strapped on his footgear, his lazy green eyes scanned over the calendar, the kind where you rip off a sheet for each day. Right now, the date said "February 2, 2013: Groundhog Day".

Upon seeing this, the hedgehog _(who you may know as Sonic)_ rushed outside at such a speed, that all the heated friction he made **somehow** melted all the snow. Is this possible? I don't know; it's a CrackFic!

Since the sun was now out, Sonic stared at the ground and _(to his misfortune)_ found his shadow. And we're **not** talking about that black-and-red ripoff. Anyways, what was Sonic's reaction?

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!"**

Need I say more?

During his little scream-fest, the Mobian raced off in a random direction, only to forget something **very** important.

On the TV stood a small plastic container full of white pills, each one with the words "Anti-Stupidity". That's **not** a good sign.

* * *

In Station Square, we see Sonic running in circles _(thus creating deep grooves in the concrete)_ yelling "THE SUN'Z GONNA DAI! THE SUN'Z GONNA DAI!"

Everyone just kept walking and pretended they didn't know the blue furry who's probably on crack. However, one certain pink hedgehog _(who will no doubt feel a ton of pain 'cause the authoress finds her __**really**__ annoying)_ rushed over to her "knight in shining armor". Or in this case, her "idiot who forgot to take his medicine".

When Sonic saw the pink Mobian known as Amy, he grabbed her shoulders and stared into her green eyes.

"AMY! It'z Groundhog Day & I saw my shadough! That meanz the sun'z gonna dai out! **Run 4 ur livez!**"

With that, he sprinted off yelling to "hide your kids, hide your wives, and hide your husbands". Amy just stood there in shock, so the authoress took this opportunity to drop an anvil on her head.

_**CLANG!**_ "AGH! I think my skull's cracked!"

* * *

On the outskirts of Westopolis, the series' emo-hog AKA Shadow just stared at the sky, reflecting on his sad life. Y'know, 'cause he's emo like that.

While he was concocting schemes to kill Sonic, said blue furry rammed into him, causing both to roll down the hill and land in a **very** awkward position that would make Yaoi fangirls go wild.

But for any "Sonic X Shadow" fans reading this, **tough luck!** The authoress is against such things, so go check out some other story to get that sort of romance. The readers who stayed back here will discover that Sonic instantly jumped off and blasted off to another location so he won't get killed by Mr. Emo.

Too bad; that was gonna be an **awesome** Kamehameha. Oh well.

* * *

Now we move on to Green-Hill Zone, where we see several Badniks being crushed while surrounded by a cyan glow. That's right, readers; the **best** animal in video games AKA Silver the Hedgehog was being his epic self by using the **freakin' Force** to defeat robots. Like a boss!

So while this possible Jedi was practicing Shatterpoint on some Badniks, Sonic slammed into a nearby Goal Post, interrupting Silver's progress.

"SILVER! The sun'z gonna dai, & it'll **destroi us all! Destroi us all! Destroi us all! Destroi us all! Destroi us a-**"

_**BANG!**_

The blue furry gained a baseball-sized lump on his head, a result of Silver's whack. Sonic then randomly turned Super Saiyan and flew into space, while annoying-yet-catchy techno music played in the background, and the entire time, the hedgehog was farting rainbows. Or he caused a Sonic Rain-Boom. Whichever comes first.

* * *

Sonic went so impossibly fast, he tore a hole between gaming dimensions. One minute he saw Bowser getting his butt kicked by Mario and Luigi _(the latter being the more awesome)_, the next he was flying next to Pit from Kid Icarus who was defeating Medusa.

The hedgehog traveled through more game worlds, some well-known like The Legend of Zelda, Halo, Mortal Kombat, Kirby, and others I forgot. He also flew past worlds that are sorta looked over, like NiGHTS, Contra, Earthbound, and _(a favorite of the authoress')_ Professor Layton.

After exiting the aforementioned gaming dimension, in which Sonic left with **OVER 9000!** Picarats and the head of that series' Prime Minister AKA He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named 2, the hedgehog slammed into a wall.

More specifically, the Fourth Wall.

The slam knocked him out of Super Saiyan Mode, **and** left a large hole in the wall. Beyond the wall sat a teenaged girl with glasses and black hair. You know her as "the authoress", or _HyperTomboi429_. Just call me "HTB".

Anyways, HTB glanced at Sonic, who was lying on the ground with anime-swirls in his eyes. Using her Author Powers, she sent him back to Mobius. **However,** she kept the head of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named 2 and added it to her "Heads of Those I Hate" collection, right next to Justin Beiber's.

* * *

Back on Mobius, Sonic landed **right** on Angel Island in front of Knuckles. The echidna, who we know is **extremely** gullible, thought it was raining hedgehogs. Until Sonic pierced Knuckles' mind with another false statement.

"KNUX! The sun'z gonna dai! **Y U NO PANIC! ?**"

"A dying sun? Yeah right like **that's** gonna-"

_**CLICK!**_

By some unknown divine force, it was instantly nighttime. But since Sonic's currently **stupid** and Knuckles is **always** an idiot _(SHUT UP!)_, the hedgehog believed the sun really **did** die, and the echidna began to think Sonic was right.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!"**

In all their infinite wisdom, the two ran off the edge of Angel Island and fell through the roof of the two-story home in Mystic Ruins. The impact somehow unscrewed the pill container's lid, dropping 2 white pills into Sonic's mouth, thus curing him of his stupidity.

Then Amy came in, got hit by a nuke, and the planet exploded.

* * *

_**THE END! U MAD, BRO? *troll face***_

* * *

_**And all this because it was Groundhog Day. WTH?**_

_**NOTE 1: Sonic's aware he's a hedgehog, and today centers around a groundhog, two different animals. But remember, he didn't take his medicine yet. So that's my excuse. :P**_

_**NOTE 2: Name all the references! I'll only say the "DESTROY US ALL!" bit is from "Billy and Mandy".**_

_**NOTE 3: The "sun dying" idea came from my mom. Big shout-out to her!**_

_**PEACE, SUCKAS!**_

_**-HyperTomboi429**_


End file.
